striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexia
Lexia, originally known as the Female/World Leader'U.S. Gold (1990, Amiga). ''Strider II (English). Instructions Manual, is a minor character introduced in Strider II. Much like main protagonist Hinjo, she was properly named in the Mega Drive port's manualU.S. Gold (1993, Mega Drive). Journey into Darkness: Strider Returns (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 1.. Unlike Hinjo, she was also called '''Princess Magenta in the previous Master System port.U.S. Gold (1991, Master System). Strider II (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 2. Lexia is basically a damsel in distress, being captured by the enemy of the game and making Hinjo's objective to rescue her. She's also called Hinjo's belovedStrider Returns Advertisements. Guardiana.net. Retrieved November 25, 2010 and the object of his affection. Details about her change with each game's manual. Should not be confused with a car. After all as they say, "she's the babe, not the car". Story Strider II She's the nameless leader of Planet Magenta, kidnapped by Alien Terrorists in order to hold her world to ransom. The Magentans' attempts to fight back all result in failure, and finally they request the services of the Striders. The Strider selected for the mission confronts the enemy forces and eventually finds his way into the Prison Ship where she's captured. He finally finds her in a back room following the defeat of the terrorist's leader. She's found standing in a pedestal in her underwear while doing a bizarre "hip dance". Hinjo carries her away and both escape in a shuttle. Strider II (Master System) She's given the name Princess Magenta and stated to be "as captivated as she's captivating". No other information is given about her outside being Hinjo's "object of his affection". Although now named after the planet in the original Strider II, it's unknown if the game is meant to still be happening on planet Magenta or Earth, and whether her title of "princess" relates to it. The Master has her taken hostage knowing that Hinjo would attempt a rescue mission, planning on leading and tricking him into a path of destruction. As before, Hinjo finds her after beating the terrorist leader and by reaching her the game ends. Strider Returns Lexia is targeted as part of Grandmaster Meio's plans of revenge against the Striders. She's kidnapped and held prisoner on his Prison Ship, as insurance against his enemies and Strider Hinjo. This time no information about her is given besides the advice against confusing her for a car (a Lexus?), with the fact she's Hinjo's "beloved" only stated in promotional material. Hinjo takes the challenge and confronts Meio and his army, eventually finding his way into the Prison Ship and defeating him. Proceeding above the boss room, Hinjo finds Lexia chained to a floating platform which must be destroyed in order to finish the game. Hinjo rescues her from the artifact, carries her into an escape shuttle and the two escape the ship before it explodes. She's also seen in the Continue screen, encouraging "Strider" to not die. The Game Gear port shares the same story, but her function is the same as in the Master System port. Information She's the final obstacle to beat the game only in the Mega Drive port. Lexia is found standing atop a circular floating platform with two electric chains restraining her arms to it. The platform floats in place, moving in a wavy pattern and periodically releasing small projectiles against Hinjo. There's a circular light source under the platform, which changes from blue to yellow and back. In order to destroy the platform, Hinjo must strike the light when its blue. If the platform is hit while the light is yellow, Lexia receives an electric shock which costs Hinjo one health unit. There's a time limit to destroy the machine and save Lexia before the ship explodes. Gallery Hinjo_ending.png|Carried by Hinjo in the ending scene StrII_escape_ship.png|Escaping in the shuttle StrRet_Lexia_shock.png|Lexia getting shocked References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters